pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Genesect
|border = |name = Genesect |jname = (ゲノセクト Genosekuto) |image = 649Genesect.png |ndex = 649 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation V |pronun = JEN-uh-sect |hp = 71 |atk = 120 |def = 95 |satk = 120 |sdef = 95 |spd = 99 |total = 600 |species = Paleozoic Pokémon |type = / |height = 1.5 m |weight = 82.5 kg |ability = Download |color = Purple |gender = Genderless }}Genesect (ゲノセクト Genosect) is a / -type Generation V Mythical Pokémon. Genesect was an ancient Pokémon that was revived and heavily experimented on by Team Plasma, turning it into a robotic creature with a cannon on its back. However, N abandoned the project saying that any Pokémon altered by science is "impure". The scientist working on the project, angered by N's decision, quit Team Plasma, created a lab, and continued altering Genesect until it escaped and was never seen again. Genesect's "signature move", Techno Buster, is altered by Hold Items called Drives that can change its type. The four drives are the Burn Drive, Douse Drive, Shock Drive and Chill Drive, and make the move's type Fire, Water, Electric, and Ice, respectively. Etymology Your name could mean genesis bug (since it is one of the first Pokemon World terrestrial) or "genetic" (genetic), with English word "insect" (insect in Castilian) due to its bug type. Biology Appearance Genesect has a purple metal body with a head that looks like a saucer. It has two red eyes and on its back there is some sort of powerful cannon that could have been added onto it by Team Plasma when they made the modifications to it. Gender Differences Genesect has no known gender. Evolution Genesect does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon = Genesect |blackwhite = P2 Laboratory |bwrarity = Event }} Pokédex Entries |name = Genesect |black = Over 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. It has been modified by Team Plasma. |white = This ancient bug Pokémon was altered by Team Plasma. They upgraded the cannon on its back. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Special Formes File:Genosekuto BW Blaze.png|Genesect holding Burn Drive. File:Genosekuto BW Aqua.png|Genesect holding Douse Drive File:Genosekuto BW Lightning.png|Genesect holding Shock Drive File:Genosekuto BW Ice.png|Genesect holding Chill Drive 1.Yellow is a shock drive 2.Red is a burn drive 3.White is a frost drive 4.Blue is a douse drive Sprites |bwspr = Genesect_BW.gif‎ |bwsprs = ‎Shiny_Genesect_BW.png |Vback = Genesectbwback.png |Vbacks = Genesectbwbackshiny.png }} Origins Etymology Genesect's name is likely a of the words "genesis", meaning beginning because it is an ancient Pokémon, or "genetic" because of its altered genetic makeup and "insect" due to its is Bug typing. Trivia * If the player takes a Genesect to the P2 Laboratory and shows it to the scientist there, he will battle the player. If the player wins, the scientist gives him/her two out of the four drives, with the two being different depending on the version of the game. * Genesect is the first -type Legendary Pokémon, not counting Arceus while holding the Insect Plate. * Genesect's move, Techno Blast, is somewhat similar to Arceus's Judgement, basing its typing on its held item. * Genesect is classified as the Paleozoic Pokémon because it existed during the , a time period more than 300 million years ago. * In the P2 Laboratory, there is a memo presumably written by Ghetsis stating that Lord N had modified what is to be the strongest Pokémon ever until he abandoned the project, likely because N is compassionate to the feelings of Pokémon. *However Coro Coro has leaked it and revealed on July 11, 2012.roCoro * Genesect is shown on a teaser after the pre-release of the fifteenth Pokémon movie. * Even though Genesect uses its signature move, Techno Blast, Genesect doesn't receive STAB from it. * Genesect is the only prehistoric Pokémon that is not a Rock-type. * It is also the only prehistoric Pokémon that can not be restored from a fossil. Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon